For a display device of a television receiver, a personal computer, or the like, there has been one that is provided with a display having a display screen on which an image is displayed; on a back surface side of the display, a back chassis is disposed; and the display is attached to a frame-shaped bezel (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The display device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured as follows: the bezel that supports the display from its peripheral side is formed in a shape of a plate that is directed in a front-rear direction; the display is attached to a rear surface of the bezel; and the back chassis is disposed on a rear surface of the display.